You make me smile
by sapphirebleuy
Summary: A collection of random happy, sad, and funny moments in Naruto and Sakura's life
1. Wakeup Call

"Sakura? Saaakuraaa? SAKURAAAA-"

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed from her room. She was not a morning person. Her mom had awaken her from an amazing dream. A dream involving gorgeous guys all in one place. What an amazing dream that had been. And now her annoying mom had interrupted her. She heard her mom chuckle and sigh. Slowly, she placed the pillow over her face and closed her eyes. Mmmm, it was so warm.

"Baby, don't you have to go meet with Lady Tsunade today?" When she got no reply, she went up to her room, only to find her asleep. Sighing, she went back down stairs. Her husband sat with one hand in his thick red hair and the other gripping a magazine. She smirked and walked up behind him.

"Vogue magazine, eh Tamaki?" she teased. Tamaki jumped and dropped the incriminating magazine.

"Uhh, I uhh, was just umm, reading the uhh...FISHING SECTION! Yep! Mhmm, the fishing section..." he trailed off, smiling nervously. She ran her hand through his hair, laughing.

"Its okay darling, I know how you love to keep in style" She teased.

"Whatever, Im too manly for vogue. By the way Rin , where's Sakura? She's supposed to go meet up with Lady Tsunade, right?"

"Yea, but she did overtime at the hospital. It's like trying to wake up a brick. Soooo, im gonna give her a wakeup call." Tamaki watched as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Rin, you don't mean...ah geez." He sighed as she gave an evil smirk. This was going to be a long day.

_**What is light, where is laughter?**_

_**Im confused and the sky is getting heavy tonight.**_

_**Ya never know, ya never know tonight**_

_**Ya never know, ya never kno-oo and-**_

"What is music, where is happiness? The result; please don't let your rain tonight. Ya never know, ya never kno-oo im over and over and over and over and out." Naruto sang along with the music that blasted throughout his apartment as he walked around cleaning, doned in nothing but a towel, his body damp from his shower. As the next song came on, his phone began to ring. He turned his stereo down to a low hum in the background and went to answer.

"Hello?" He said monotonously.

"Naruto-kun! Good morning dear, how are you?" He perked up at the sound of the musical female voice.

"Mrs. Haruno! Good morning, i'm doing great, and how about you?"

"Ahh, i'm doing great as well! But I have a quick question..."

"Sure, um ask away I guess." He answer, scratching his head.

"Don't you and Sakura have to go see Lady Tsunade today?"

"Uhh, yep i'm pretty sure we do in about an hour or so. Im surprised Sakura-chan hasn't come and busted down my door yet." He laughed softly.

"Hmm, that's ironic, seeing how she's sleepin' like a brick. Im havin trouble waking her up, soooooo I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over to give her a little wake up call?'' Naruto could hear the mischief in her voice. He smiled evilly.

"Oh not at all, Im always happy to help, see you soon." They said there byes and hung up. Naruto hurried off to his room to get dressed. This should be fun.

Sakura moaned. She began to feel herself slowly come to. She held her breathe as she heard music playing in the background

_**Ah, girl look at that body**_

_**Ah, girl look at that body**_

_**Ah, girl look at that body**_

_**I work out.**_

...What the hell?

Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up, and froze at the sight before her. Naruto. In her tube top and daisy dukes. Dancing.

"I got passion in my pants and I aint afraid to show it, show it, show it...IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT-OWWW!" Her remote connected perfectly with his face. She ripped off her covers and stomped out of her room and to the top of the stairs.

"MOM! Why the heck is Naruto dancing around in my clothes!" She yelled. She heard her mothers loud laugh burst out as she snorted and banged on the table.

"Morning Babe," she called back," I told him to wake you up by any means necessary, but that's just priceless!" Sakura turned and went back to her room. Naruto had his pants back on. He was still topless, his seal showing clearly on his stomach. When he noticed her staring angrily at him, he smiled.

"Morning, Sakura-chan, did you dream of me?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. Get dressed and get out, I need to take a shower." she walked over and changed the radio station. Naruto frowned.

"What is this awful sound?" He sprawled out across her bed and laid on his back and stared up at her ceiling.

"If you don't like it, leave." She went to her dresser and grabbed all her shower needs. Naruto looked back at her and waved.

"Have fun in the shower!" He called as she closed her door. She sighed and put down her stuff. Looking in the mirror, she smiled. As weird as her mom and Naruto was when they were together, she loved how close they were. It really warmed her heart. She stripped and got in the shower, thinking of how, with Naruto here, her house just felt that much more perfect-

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yea!" Naruto sang loudly.

Well, close enough.


	2. Meal Time turned Sleepover

Rain pelted her windowsill as Sakura quickly closed the window. She'd fallen asleep with the window open again. Sighing, she made her way downstairs to find food. Her parents were on their second honeymoon, leaving her alone for two weeks. So far, it had only been four days and she felt as if they'd been gone forever. Seriously, she couldn't cook to save her life and she was getting tired of chips and crackers. She laid her head on the counter and sighed. Maybe take out? Nahh, she wanted some actual homemade food. The first person to come to mind was Naruto. Surprisingly enough, he was an amazing cook. She didn't tell him this of course. When asked how his food was, she always replied with a "so-so". Would he even come? Most likely. Could she stand to be in her house ALONE with him? Absolutely not. Lately, there had been a lot of…tension between them. Every time they touched, chills would run down her spine. She hated it. A loud growl interrupted her inner musings. Oh what the heck, it wouldn't hurt to just have him come, cook, and leave. But it was pouring outside. Oh well guess its crackers for her. When she got to her room, she checked her phone.

**One new message**

**Naruto**

She smiled softly and opened the message.

_**Sakkk! Wats up? I haven't seen ya all day.**_

_**10:45 p.m.**_

She rolled her eyes and replied to his message

_**You saw me earlier. Im lying in bed, thriving off of crackers and water. I can't cook for crap .**_

_**10:56 p.m.**_

Hopefully he'd take the bait. Two minutes passed before Naruto replied. She was surprised, and yet somehow she expected his reply to be like this;

_**Mmmm. Well, i've been training and cleaning all day and haven't had dinner yet. You should let me come over and cook for you. I know wat ur gonna say "Oh Naruto, ur royal sexyness, it's pouring outside! i'd hate for you to catch a cold!" but I can't let my Sakura-chan starve, now can I? Besides, u need a little meat on those bones, more to grab onto ;)**_

_**10:58 p.m.**_

Sakura rolled her eyes. Who was she to deny free food? After 20 minutes of idly watching TV, the doorbell finally rang. She padded down the stairs and opened the door. Naruto stood, grinning, soaked to the bone. He wore a grey combat jacket open, which showed his white t-shirt which was see through at this point. He knees were red where his stonewash jeans had holes in them for style. Sakura smacked her teeth.

"Idiot, it's practically a monsoon out there and your dressed as if it's fall. Come inside, and take off those muddy shoes." She stepped aside and let him come in.

"Well hello to you too." He put down the bags in his hands and stretched. "Man, im still sore from training! And im starving!" He smiled when he noticed she was spacing out. Sakura turned around. He crept up behind her and tackled her into a hug.

"Gahh! Naruto stop! You scared the crap outta me!" Her face was red, she could just feel it. He let her down slowly, laughing.

"You spaced out on me."

"Yea, sorry, im just tired. Hey, it's time for a haircut" His bangs were almost to his eyes while wet, she could only imagine them dry.

"I know, Ino has only told me twenty times today." They walked to the living room. Sakura sat down on the couch and Naruto sat across from her on the floor.

"You hung out with Ino today?" She asked curiously. Since when have they been hanging out?

"Well, I was hanging out with TenTen when we saw Ino and she ended up tagging along." Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa...whoa. Since when did he and TenTen start hanging out? She noticed that a lot of the girls in the village began to take an interest to Naruto, but that was just the civilians. Now it seems the kunoichis are getting a little close lately.

"What're you thinkin about?" Naruto asked, breaking her train of thought. She slid down to the floor and laid on her stomach next to him.

"Hmm, just how the girls are getting pretty close to you. All the village girls are practically throwing there virginities at you." she laughed and turned towards him.

"Haahhaa, really? I hadn't noticed. You're not jealous, are you?"

"Pfft, you wish, and you're not foolin anybody. I see you flirting with the helpless girls around the village. Poor girls, they probably don't know what hit them" She teased. Naruto smirked.

"Most of them did by the end of the night." Naruto laughed as Sakura choked on her spit. "Kidding! Im Kidding!" Sakura hit him on the back of the head.

"Idiot! Don't say stuff like that so suddenly. Besides, you're far too innocent to even get that close to a girl. You wouldn't know what to do with yourself. Now come on, time for late night dinner."

"Im not that innocent. I know a few moves." He stood up and stretched, his semi-dry shirt riding up. She couldn't lie, she gazed at that exposed skin in a way she wasn't proud of. Naruto put his hand up.

"You go sit down and relax. This is a man's job" he flexed. Sakura snorted.

"Well, at least you know your place woman." She smile and sat down, watching as he pulled out the ingredients and the pans. She saw lots of vegetables. Huh, she's surprised he didn't bring instant ramen.

"So, master chef, what's for dinner tonight?" Telling by the ingredients, it looked pretty… fancy.

"Im making pho. I've really been in the mood for some, plus im sure you'll love it." She saw him pick up the bag full of the hard white noodles. She got up and sat in the kitchen to watch. He began to boil some kind of cut up beef and season it. He sautéed the vegetables and put the beef and the vegetables in some kind of broth. He let it boil for a bit and the shut the eye off.

"Thank goodness I already had this stuff prepared or it woulda took forever." It took all of 15 minutes to complete it.

"Wow that was pretty fast." she was a little nervous to try it. Naruto brought over a bag and sat it down, pulling out the contents. Sakura frowned.

"Squid sauce, beef paste, rooster hot sauce? What in the world are you cooking?" Dear Kami, he was trying to kill her. He only laughed and pulled out some bowls. He placed some of the white noodles in the bowls and poured broth over them. They slowly softened. He mixed all the sauces in and slid one of the bowls to her. She picked up her chopsticks and poked the beef cube. Naruto laughed.

"Try it." She obeyed, slowly bringing it up to her mouth. What she tasted was...amazing. She dug in. Naruto smiled and dug in to his.

About twenty minutes later they were laying on the floor, half asleep.

"Im full. That was really good, im surprised." Naruto could feel the vibrations as Sakura spoke since her head was on his stomach. He ran his hands threw her hair.

"Oh really? You usually complain and say my food is so-so."

"Eh, anything tastes good when a person is hungry enough. Are you staying the night?" She hoped he'd say yes, somehow she didn't wanna be alone.

"Yea if you don't mind. Im too sleepy to make it home. Ohh! I know! You should sing me a lullaby!" He smiled

"Pfft, how 'bout you get one of your many admirers to do it for you. So tell me, anyone of them catch your interest?" Maybe it was the fact that she was sleepy, but normally she'd never tred these dangerous waters.

"Yea, one girl" Whoa. That's not what she expected. She shifted her head so she could look at him.

"Huh. Well who is this chick?" She tried her best to not sound like a jealous girl. The look on Naruto's face proved that effort futile.

"She's gorgeous, Sakura-chan, the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. She's strong, witty, and cool. She's amazing." Sakura felt her chest contract. Who the hell was this chick to come and just sweep Naruto off his feet like this? She couldn't help but feel sad at this. They weren't exactly dating but still-

"And her body is amazing. She's so fit and-" Sakura sat up cutting him off.

"That's enough. I don't wanna hear you all lovey dovey tonight." She tried to make it sound teasing, but it came out sad and broken. Naruto smiled softly.

"But Sakura-chan, I was just getting to the best part. Like her soft, pink hair and her beautiful jade eyes that could just make me melt," He moved closer to her, their lips centimeters apart, "or her cute pouty full lips, and the way she blushes when she's nervous" His lips brushed hers softly. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, "she's just so perfect." Sakura held her breathe and breathed in his scent. She felt emotions overwhelm her and then-

"Naruto!" She pushed him away and crossed her arms. He looked confused.

"What is it?"

"I asked you what village girl caught your interest, are you grouping me with those girls just throwing their innocence at you?" Anything to break that overwhelming atmosphere. Naruto shook his head, laughing.

"Well i'll catch whatever you're throwin" He wiggled his eyebrows. Sakura picked up the pillow at knocked him down.

"Goodnight, Naruto." She said and made her way up stairs.

Yea, she should've just stuck to the chips and crackers.


	3. Movies

"Gahh! I don't wanna see that, it's a total chick flick!" Naruto whined. He crossed his arms and huffed. He was too manly to be watching some girly love story. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You can't just assume it's a chick flick. You never know, it could be an action movie...?" She tried, persuasively. Just like you can't judge a book by its cover, a movie's cover could be misleading...ah who was she kidding, this was a total chick flick. Hopefully Naruto would fall for it.

" 'Kisses in the moonlight'?" Naruto scoffed," Yea, it may be full of action, but not the kind I wanna see." He smiled, and continued, in a creeper voice. "If ya' know what I mean." He laughed when Sakura face palmed.

"Look, one chick flick won't hurt. In fact, you may learn to be more romantic."

"Me more romantic? I'm like the definition of romantic!" Sakura scoffed at that.

"Oh please. Last Valentine's Day, you decided to get me a pet. I would've loved to have a pet, and actually I was expecting something poisonous, because I know you oh so well. But a pet rock...really Naruto?"

Naruto pouted. "Hey! You have no clue how much that Stoney costed! Besides, real pets die."

"Okay, then what about the bouquet? Oh no, you couldn't get roses. You make me close my eyes, practically shove it at me, and come to find out, it's a bouquet of cactuses!" Sakura couldn't help smiling as she told the story. Naruto was just too original for his own good. If he was looking to do something no one else did, he definitely topped that list. Naruto pouted and sighed.

"Bahhh. Roses die too. Fine, we can watch your chick flick, but promise we'll watch an action movie next time?" He smiled, hopefully. Sakura nodded.

"Promise. Now, let's pop this movie in. Oh, and don't cry Naruto." She teased. Naruto stood up and flexed.

"Don't worry little lady, I'm too much of a manly man to cry. But you can think of my shoulder as your personal tissue!" He grinned at his own joke. Sakura put in the dvd and sat down on his couch. Naruto walked over and sat next to her, stretching and getting himself prepared to fall asleep during the movie.

.

.

.

.

.

'This movie is amazing!" Sakura cried, internally. Her eyes watered as she watched it. It really was amazing. She smiled, though, amused at her companions reaction. Naruto sat, curled up in a fetal position, clutching the pillow. His eyes were red and he was pouring tears.

"Wahh! Why are guys so cruel? It's okay, Momo-chan! You don't need a man to make you happy!" He cried out at the movie. Sakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

Like most cliché love story type movies, it got to the point where, even though the guy practically throws the girl away, she runs back to him. Sakura frowned at the idiocracy. Naruto, however, decided to vocalize his feelings.

"Momo-chan, what are you doing! You don't need him! Men are such pigs!" He crossed his arms angrily.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura's eyebrow began to twitch as Naruto clapped along to the happy ending music, singing along with Momo.

"That's right, I'm an independent woman! I can do anything on my own!" Naruto felt changed. He had the sudden urge to frolic threw a field of flowers and go hug everyone he knew. Hell, maybe he'd even go shopping. He smiled when the movie was over, whipping his face on his sleeve. When he looked next to him, he jumped. He'd been so absorbed in the movie, that he forgot Sakura was still there. 'Oh crap! She probably thinks I'm a total punk now!' He screamed mentally. He can't believe he actually cried! His only option was to play it cool.

"That was an incredible movie, don'tcha think?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Eh. It was so-so." 'That's right, play it cool' He thought. Sakura gave him a knowing look. She got up and put the dvd back in its case.

"Alright my independent woman, let's watch that action movie now." she teased. Naruto's eyes widened. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Sakura just gave him a look and turned around, her back facing him. She smiled evilly.

'I guess we'll be watching chick flicks from now on!' She opened the case of _**Destroyers 3: Even More**_ _**Destruction than Last Time**_ and pulled out a cd. The cd rest _**Romance Movie Marathon**_. She put in in the dvd player and pressed play.

Oh, she was evil alright.


	4. Firsts

**A/N: Hi guys! I felt like it was time to throw a tad bit more romance into the story and also introduce a character that'll cause trouble in random later chapters. Not very good with romance so please tell me what you think and give critisism!**

**I Dont' own Naruto blahhh blahh... enjoy please!**

* * *

><p>Sakura had never had her first kiss...and it irritated her to no end! All the while, she would sit with her best friend, Ino, and listen to her talk about how good or bad a guy's kissing was that she had been out on a date with .I guess you could say she was jealous. Why hasn't she found a guy yet? Sure, she didn't have a killer body like Ino's. Her breasts were barely c-cups and her curves were hardly there. She definitely didn't have long flowing hair, hers stopping right at her shoulders. And sure, she may not dress pretty like all the other girls. But she wasn't hideous, she knew that much. So why hasn't anyone taken an interest in her yet? She let out a sigh. Ino, who had currently been in the middle of a rant, stopped and lifted an eye brow.<p>

"What's wrong, don't tell me I've bored you already?" Sakura shook her head.

"No it's not that, it's just weird hearing you talk about guys."

"I talk about guys all the time and you're just now calling it weird?" Ino asked, confused.

"No no no, it's...Grr! how do I say this without sounding stupid? It's so embarrassing!" She put her face in her hands.

"It's okay, Forehead, you can tell me anything." She patted her head and smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, fine. I never had my first kiss" She said quickly. Ino burst into laughter. "What's so funny about it?" She asked, defensively.

"Oh nothing! You made it seem like such a big deal!" Sakura blushed, embarrassed. Ino calmed down and smiled.

"I mean, I know I talk about it a lot and I've kissed liked a lot of guys, but it's not all that. If you want to put it in to girl terms, I haven't had my first kiss either." It was Sakura's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean? What, it doesn't count as a first kiss 'til number 20?" Ino rolled her eyes at the sarcasm.

"Uggh, no that's not what I mean. My definition of a kiss is expressing your emotions for someone you care about through kissing. I hardly care about those guys, they're just dates. I've yet to find that one guy who I want to just...pour all of my emotions into, that one special kiss I guess." Ino smiled softly.

"In conclusion," Sakura started, raising her hand," girl logic." Ino nodded and they laughed.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't rush things like that. They come with time .I guess I should take my own advice and wait for the right guy but that's not my style. Be patient, Forehead." Ino put up five fingers, smiling mischievously. "But of course you have to know the signs."

"Signs?"

"Yep! They'll look at you with a tender look, their eyes will look a your lips from time to time, they'll find excuses to touch you, they'll smile at you, and of course they'll touch your face or hair softly"

"...Uh okay. I guess I'll remember that, but..what if..i'm a bad kisser?" Ino scoffed.

"Oh pish posh! Kissing is second nature. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"Aright, thanks Ino. You're amazing, really." Ino smiled softly.

"Of course I am! No problem,darlin'!"She teased.

Sakura nodded and stood up, adjusting her skirt.

"Well, now that this random conversation is over, I really have to go. It's my first off day in a while and I promised my mom I'd cook dinner with her." They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

* * *

><p>As Sakura walked, she couldn't help but think about their conversation. The thought of a guy trying to kiss her was nerve racking. What the heck was she supposed to do? At what point do you close your eyes? What if the guy isn't trying to kiss you and you end up looking stupid? All those questions were giving her a headache. As she turned the corner, she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Haha, sure thing, I don't have anything planned." The raspy voice let out a carefree laugh, his voice soft and happy sounding. Sakura hid around the corner. She peaked and spotted a guy and a girl talking. She recognized Naruto, but who was the girl. She had long black hair and fluorescent cat-like eyes. She wore a vest that stopped at her belly button and nothing under it. Her pants (if you could call that pathetic excuse of material pants) were pretty low rise and suggestive. She wore normal high top shoes. Overall, she had an exotic wild look.

The bitch was gorgeous.

Sakura was steaming. _'Who the heck is she? Are they dating? How come he didn't tell me! Does he not_ _trust-'_ She was pulled out of her thoughts by a tentative voice calling her name.

"Saaakuraaaa, you in there?" Naruto stared curiously. The girl next to him just watched indifferently. Sakura tried to fight off the blush she felt coming, embarrassed at being caught spying.

"Yea, sorry, I just zoned out for a second. So, what's up?" she smiled, nervously.

"Nothing much, I guess. Baa-chan won't give me anymore missions so for now i've just been randomly hanging out with friends. Oh-" He turned towards the girl next to him, smiling happily.

"This is Koiyacou, she's a part of the ANBU torture division, she's like an apprentice to Ibiki. I met her on that ANBU mission that I had to do a few days ago. Koiyacou, this is Sakura, my teammate." Torture division? That makes sense. Her aura practically screamed dominatrix. Sakura extended her hand out. Koiyacou looked at it then turned away dismissively. 'Arrogant bitc-' Sakura tried to keep her composure, but this girls' attitude made it extremely difficult.

"Yea, nice to meet you, bubs." She said, dryly. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Bubs...?"

"Yea, your hair looks like bubble gum so that's the first thing that came to mind."

"Or, you could try Sakura...you know, my name?" The annoyance was clear in her voice.

"Nah, I like bubs better. Though I'm curious babe, does the carpet match the drapes?" Sakura's eyes widened, surprised. Naruto sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"Koiyacou-"

"Ahh, I know, don't be so blunt. Sorry. But look, I gotta go, see ya round kitten." She saluted Naruto then walked off.

"Well, isn't she just lovely?" Sakura asked, sarcastically. Naruto laughed.

"She's definitely...Koiyacou I guess. She grows on you." Naruto walked up next to her, falling into step.

'So, you guys...official or whatever?" She asked, curiously.

"Eh? Me and Koiyacou? Course not, she's just a friend." He threw his arm around her shoulder and smiled."Soooo. Where ya goin?"

"Home."

"Wanna hangout?"

"Nah, I gotta help my mom cook today. I promised her I would on my next off day." Naruto let out a whine and crossed his arms.

"Bahh! That sucks, I haven't seen you all day and now you're busy! We haven't hung out in foreeeverrrrrr!" Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Stop exaggerating, we hung out yesterday."

"I know! That was like forever ago!"

"Well you should've come to the hospital today like you usually do, I was free then."

"Uggh, I wish I could've but I had to do the stupid mission report. It was horrible, it was so complicated! Leave it to the ANBU to make everything difficult." He sighed and turned to look at her. "So what did you do today?"

"I hung out with Ino and talked about girl stuff, the usual." She sighed thinking back on their earlier conversation.

"Girl stuff? What, like kisses and rainbows and butterflies?" He joked, talking in a high pitched voice. Sakura laughed.

"No, idiot, we were talking about all of her latest flings. She makes me feel so lame"

"Hmm, why? It doesn't sound fun to go on dates all the time." Naruto huffed, looking confused.

"Eh, you wouldn't understand, it's a girl thing. Were all hopeless romantics and the idea of the perfect date is enough for us." They turned the corner onto Sakura's block. She could see all the kids running and playing around, enjoying the nice day. She smiled at the nostalgia.

"Mehh, girls think too much about that stuff. The right person will come one day, so there's no point in dating." Sakura frowned.

"That's stupid. You can't just sit around and expect the perfect person to just fall from the sky. You gotta put some effort into it."

Naruto sighed I guess. "Yea, I guess. But, I don't know, I think people should just stop trying so hard and let life happen, ya know?" Sakura laughed softly.

"You know, you sound just like Ino, she told me something like that." Naruto smiled, amused.

"Haha, really?"

"Yea, we were talking about kisses and stuff and she's pretty much said what you did." She laughed. This caught Naruto's interest.

"Kisses? Why were you guys talking about that?"

"Eh, what is this 21 questions? I just randomly brought up that my I haven't had my first kiss yet." She shouldn't have brought this up; it was awkward talking about this with him. She looked over at him. He appeared to be thinking.

"It's not the number of kisses, as much as it is the person." He concluded. Sakura sighed. Gee, him and Ino sounded so much alike it was scary

"Well yea, but first kisses are important. They are the ones that you remember." She smiled. "And you're being extremely insightful today, what happened to you?" Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms in mock wisdom

"I've become one with nature, my child. Walked through some leaves, pet some squirrels, hugged a tree, the usually stuff." Sakura smacked her teeth and laughed.

"Idiot." They stopped in front of her house. "Well, see you tomorrow? I don't have an off day but I have like a three hour break I think. Enough time for us to hang out, so yea."

"Perfect, see you then" He began to walk away. She turned to unlock her door. Oddly enough, she found herself looking forward to being with him the next day. All the more reason for her to hurry and get today over with. She didn't notice the silence-the lack footsteps that she should've heard walking away. Fighting with the key, she pushed into the lock and turned the knob.

"Hey Sak?" She looked up and turned around. Naruto was barely six inches away her. She flinched at the sudden close proximity. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, their faces only centimeters apart. She felt the heat rush to her face. He stared into her eyes softly, focusing on something. His other hand brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears. His scent, an earthy cologne smell, rushed over her. The warmth of his body heated her. She pressed a hand limply against his chest, not sure what she was trying to do. She was completely still on the outside, but internally, she was panicked.

_'What the heck is going on! Soft look...tender touch...touches hair...Oh dear God, he's trying to kiss me! What do I do! When do I close my eyes! Should I even close my eye? What if I fail miserably and he tells everyone? That would be social suicide! Noone's gonna wanna date me and I'll become depressed and end up quitting as a shinobi! I'll get fat and end up getting hundreds of pets to cure my loneliness! I'm gonna die alone! At the ripe old age of 30!'_

Naruto wore an amused smirk. He could see the inner turmoil in her eyes. He watched as her eyes widened comically.

"I think this is the part where you close your eyes" She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Uhhh..." She felt so stupid. She didn't know what to say and was completely frozen. Naruto sighed and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed automatically. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly close. His lips were soft as they explored her own. She began to kiss back, moving her lips against his. A bite to her bottom lip made her open her mouth out of reflex. She gasped as his tongue made its way into her mouth. He tasted sweet, much different than what she expected. He sucked her tongue, causing her to moan into the kiss. She tangled her hands in his soft hair as he pulled her even closer. Her mind was blank as she melted into him. It was overwhelming; he was devouring her. Slowly, he pulled away, placing small kisses on her lips and neck. Their foreheads were pressed together as they stood there; Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She stared into his deep blue eyes. He placed one last chaste kiss on her lips. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, absorbed in the overwhelming atmosphere. Naruto let go of her and stood back, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said as he smiled, turned and walked away. Sakura stood, confused, dazed, and oddly content. She slowly brought her hands to her lips and stared after him.

'My first kiss...' She wanted it to be something memorable, and memorable it was. The feeling of his lips on hers lingered; the places where his hands touched tingled. It was indescribable.

"Baby, why are you still on the porch?" She flinched and turned, looking at her mother. Her mom walked up to her and put her hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever? You're burning up and red honey. Come on inside." Sakura nodded and followed her mom inside.

She always imagined the day where she could run to Ino and gush about her first kiss-but she sure as hell couldn't tell Ino about this. This was too personal. Too perfect. There was no possible way to relay the details anyway; she hardly knew what happened herself. Sighing contently, she made her way into her house.

"Coming , mom!"


	5. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to write this, I couldn't resist. My sis was listening to that new Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars song "Safe and Sound" and I just felt inspired. I don't even like Taylor Swift but that song was just...wow. Take a listen as you read to set the mood if you want. I got to say, I'm a little nervous that no one will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Today was quiet-too quiet. People were bustling around, shopping and laughing. Kids were playing and out on the yards and enjoying the day. But it felt as if there was something missing from the noise. Something was very wrong with this picture. The sun was slowly setting, its beautiful colors painting the sky. The air began to chill and breeze through the village. It ruffled soft pink hair as Sakura sighed, turning to go back into Konoha's Shinjii Hospital. The receptionist, Yuna, smiled and beckoned for her to come over.<p>

"Hey, you look a little down, is everything okay?" She asked in concern. Sakura smiled softly and nodded.

"Yea, just tired, that's all." She closed her eyes and leaned back onto the counter. She tried her best to hide her concern really, but her efforts failed. The truth was she was worried. The village seemed so empty without his presence. She hadn't seen Naruto in days; no one had for that matter. At first she brushed it off as him being busy but now it was ridiculous. She found herself missing him even more with every day that passed. Contemplating whether to go to his apartment or not, she'd always decide against it. She didn't want to be a nuisance and bother him while he was busy. But now she was determined to go see him once her shift was over. Smiling, she opened her eyes and sat up.

"You know, I haven't seen Uzumaki-san around for these past days... are things with you guys okay?" Sakura grimaced at Yuna's lack of tact.

"Were fine. He's fine, everything's fine." She answered shortly, leaving no room for questioning. Yuna raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but decided not to pry any further. Sakura looked at the clock; her shift was over. She bid farewell to the receptionist. She hurried out of the hospital and began the trek to Naruto's apartment. The whispers along the way unnerved her. It was as if everyone could tell just how much Naruto's absence affected her. Five minutes into walking, she'd already received five "are you okay's" and three "why so down's" Her encounter with the children didn't help much either. As she was walking, she felt a slight tug on the bottom of her shirt. She looked down to see a boy, no older than seven, looking at her with sad eyes. A group of six other kids stood behind him, the same sad and nervous look. She put on the nicest smile and crouched down next to him.

"Hi there, is everything alright?" The boy fidgeted nervously. He turned red, closed his eyes, and started.

"W-w-w-well I was wonderin' if you knew where Naru-nii was? Monday, me and uh, my friends were playing soccer with our mommies and then one of them hit it realllllyyyyyyyy hard! And my mommy yelled at us and said we coulda hurt somebody. But then, somebody said 'oww' but it wasn't us. So we looked and it was Naru-nii who got hurt. So we said sorry and he said it was okay and my mommy asked him if he was alright, then Ginnie asked if he wanted to play and Ari begged and our mommies even wanted him to play for fun so he did. And he promised he'd come back today but he ain't here...and I was wonderin' since you're his friend if you knew where he was? We really want him to play with us!" Sakura blinked and stared. The kid's long ramble was a lot to take in. But once she got it, she pat his head.

"Don't worry, I'll go see where his, he'll play with you guys." The group of kids cheered and the moms smiled.

"Good," one of the moms stated," he really is great to talk to and a joy to have around. Not to mention he's amazing with the kids." Sakura nodded and waved as she continued on.

She was outside of his apartment, afraid to knock. After five minutes, she gathered her courage and knocked. Then she waited. And waited. And waited. She began to get impatient and turned the knob...it was unlocked. Slowly, she stepped in. It was eerie and quiet. All the lights were out, the only light source being the open window. She closed the door and walked in.

"Naruto...you in here?" She shuffled down the hallway and stopped at his room door. She pushed it open and looked in. The room was unusually clean, everything in its perfect place. Not the mess she was used to seeing. Naruto lay on the bed, staring out the window. Red tear marks stood out against his cheeks, and fresh tears brimmed in his eyes. Sakura gasped and walked over to him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She felt dumb asking that question when the answer was so obvious. Of course he wasn't. But it was the first thing that came to mind. He looked up at her, just noticing her presence.

"Oh! Sakura, um hi!" He said feigning happiness. His voice was hoarse from lack of use. Sakura frowned.

"Don't _hi_ me, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I was just uh, reading a sad book." He smiled widely.

"For two days?" She asked, unbelieving.

"You know how it is, once you pick up a good book, you just can't stop." He sat up, trying to smooth out the overly wrinkled t-shirt.

"Naruto, stop being an idiot. You're a horrible liar. What's really going on?" he looked away, sighing. Sakura stood at the foot of the bed, waiting.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He answered shortly. Sakura scoffed.

"Oh yea, if nothing was wrong, you wouldn't have been locked in your apartment for the past few days. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine, really, it's nothing."

"Naruto-"

"I said that it was nothing!"

"Naruto! Stop being stubborn, everyone's worried about you!"

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"When one of my friends locks themself away for days and disappears, it has _everything_ to do with me." She glared, matching his own glare, her eyes showing anger and annoyance. He averted his eyes and sighed, running a hand through his wild hair.

"It has nothing to do with you." He said again, tiredly. "Besides, I'll be fine, back to my old happy go lucky self in no time." Sakura could hear the bitter sarcasm in his voice. A choked sound escaped from his mouth. He turned his head sharply, covering his face. Sakura went over to his side. She started to reach out, but then stopped herself. He was shaking.

"Naruto..." She slowly moved his hands away. A fresh stream of tears poured down his face. She wiped them away. "Tell me what's wrong...?" She asked softly. She sat, waiting for him to regain his composure. Once he did, he let out a shaky breathe.

"I-It hurts," He started, wiping his face. "I've been having nightmares Sakura. About the war, about death, about everything. I hate it so much. It hurts so much to be alone in the silence. I can't stop thinking about it. All the people who died. All the people I killed. Everyone's happy now." His voice began to get louder, angrier. "Everything's over and done with and everyone else gets to go home to their families. But I'm left with the guilt and the weight of all those lost lives. I have to come back to this empty place and sit in silence by myself. Listening to this too-loud silence. And I'm stuck listening to my own thoughts. I'm just so tired..." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes. "But I'll be fine. I have to be strong. I bet I look stupid crying like this." He laughed dryly.

"No Naruto, you don't have to be strong...It's okay to cry. None of it was your fault; you did what you had to do. We all did." She sat down next to him and sighed sadly. He looked so broken. "And don't you ever say you're alone when you have all of us."

"You don't understand. I can't cry. I'm supposed to be strong, I'm supposed to be the _happy_ one. You could never understand what I mean. Especially with being alone. You have parents and people who love you." Sakura frowned angrily, standing up.

"Naruto...what the hell!" She started angrily.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You can never understand how I feel." Somehow, hearing himself say those words, he felt a strong sense of irony and deja vue. Words that had once been said to him.

Sakura could feel herself practically shaking with anger. She clenched her fists and stared him down. Finally, she took a deep breathe in.

"Naruto, get over it." She demanded. Naruto stared at her, dumbfounded. She threw up her hands. "You are being ridiculous right now! No one told you to be strong or happy, you don't owe anyone anything! We all breakdown at one point! Stop being such a fucking hero! You say that we can't understand your loneliness, but a family changes nothing! You know how many times I've felt alone in my own house? And it pisses me off to hear you say that no one loves you or understands you because we do! I do! I love you so much more than I could ever say and the fact that you go and say crap like that just pisses me off! You have a family Naruto. This village is your family. Your friends are your family. Hell, my parents adore you as if you're their own! You have so many people who love you and care about you, and for you to say something like that is awful. It's okay to cry Naruto. Suffering in silence is an insult to all of us." She took a breathe, trying to keep it together." We all want to see you happy. _Genuinely_ _happy_. Not a fake smile and fake words. It hurts all of us when you're hurting." They stood, staring at each other. Naruto felt so many different emotion; pain, anger, happiness...but most of all love. Sakura sat back down and pulled him into her arms. Naruto felt whatever composure he had slipping. The tears started again and he felt himself shaking.

"Sakura...i-im so s-s-soo-"

"Shhhh," she cut him off, "you don't have to apologize to me. Just let it all out. Remember that you're never alone...you have family... I'll be you're family. You've been so strong for so long for me and everybody else, so it's time for me to be strong for you. Let it all out Naruto, please. I hate to see you hurting so let it all out. I love you Naruto, you better not ever forget that." She felt him nod as the sobs wracked his body. "And if you ever say that I don't again, I won't forgive you." His sobs grew louder as he nodded into her chest.

She placed a kiss on the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's alright. You're fine. Everything's gonna be fine." She placed one last kiss and let him cry his heart out. He needed this; she could tell that it was way past due. She closed her eyes and patted his back as he drained all the pent up anger and sadness and pure frustration out of his system.

She'd always thought of him as strong, he'd always been her rock...always there when she needed him. But this, this didn't make him any less strong in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw snap, it just got deep. I'm in a good mood from tennis practice and was feeling particularly deep at the moment so yea…here ya go. Please, feel free to request something for this story. Like topics you want me to write about and stuff…I'll do them all! I promise! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Time to DTR

**Hi there guys! Uh, I know I haven't updated in a while, but i've been lazy and extremely busy. But mostly lazy. Im gonna get maybe four more chapters out this week and then take a break on this one and really work on my story The Pain of Payment. I've seriously neglected that ne..I know, im a bad mother.**

**So, someone asked would Naruto and Sakura get together and I decided to use this chapter as a solid answer :3 The next chapters'll probably be related to this one, then I wanna start adding in more characters of the Naruto-verse, and hopefully begin to type in Naruto's POV. Though, I have to say, i really enjoy Sakura's ^-^**

**Well, I really hope you guys like it, please give some critism. I don't own Naruto and all that. So yea. Meh.**

* * *

><p>So, it was no longer a secret that a lot has happened between Sakura and Naruto. Sakura had finally come out and told Ino about everything that happened between them so far. That got her a loud squeal and congratulations. Her problem was what they should do now. It was obvious that they weren't just friends, but they never officially got together. Plus, they still acted normal around each other, despite the slight tension Sakura felt. It was unnerving.<p>

"Well, Forehead, I think it's time for you guys to DTR." Ino smiled mischievously. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"DTR? I don't even know what that means, but if it's coming from you, it's definitely something perverted."

Ino scoffed in mock hurt. "Why I would never! I have the most innocent mind ever!" She batted her eyelids and smiled widely. Sakura laughed in a disbelieving way.

"But seriously Sakura, You have to DTR. Define the relationship. You guys have already crossed the line of just friends. It's time to figure out what you guys really are."

"I guess. But I'm kind of scared to just come out and ask him. What if he says he doesn't want to be serious?" Ino face palmed at that.

"Are you for real? Uzumaki Naruto, the one who's been practically chasing you since he was old enough to spell his name? The one who has almost died for you countless times? You think HE would say he doesn't want something serious? 'Cause any guy doing all that stuff isn't just in it for the benefits."

"I know, I sound extremely stupid, but it's just that lately, I feel like I'm...not the only person he likes..." She trailed off, biting her lip nervously. Ino smiled, softly and knowingly.

"You mean the black haired girl he's been hanging around?"

"Uggh, _**that**_ bitch. Don't even get me started on her. He's been sending me all these mixed signals. Like, I used to be so sure that he liked me and honestly, I felt that he wouldn't move on or anything. But now, he barely has time for me because all the reconstruction work on the village or he's on missions, and whenever he's not working, he's hanging out in the ANBU headquarters or with that bitch Koiyacou."

"Ah, so Koiyacou's her name. And, that's the thing, Sakky-baby. Girls get so confident like _'yea, this guys is so head over heels for me, it's ridiculous. He's not going anywhere no time soon' _But next thing you know, some other girl comes up and steals his attention. It's time for you to hop off that pedestal and step your game up, or else he's gonna be all over some other girl. So today, not tomorrow or sometime soon, you WILL DTR, got it?" Ino gave her a stern look. Sakura smiled gratefully. These were the days she honestly loved Ino.

"Haahaa, got it."

* * *

><p>Doing this was easier said than done. Sakura stood nervously outside of Naruto's apartment. She'd been standing there for almost ten minutes, thinking of things to say.<p>

_'So, um hey there? So what's up with you and me? Ugghh! That's awful! How about, Hey babe, so tell me, are we gonna do this thing? Now that just sounds awful'_She stopped her train of thought and decided that she was just gonna take a leap in the dark and just do this. She knocked twice then waited.

Sometimes, she wonder was the universe completely against her.

As if she wasn't nervous enough, leave it to Naruto to answer the door looking as if he was fresh out the shower. His hair was messy and wet, and his face was flushed. Drops of water rolled down his bare chest and over his lean torso, disappearing into the towel that rode dangerously low on his hips, sprinkles of golden hairs peeking out at the top. Sakura willed everything in her not to blush. Naruto smiled brightly, his eyes shining.

"Sakura, hey. I didn't think you'd be here. What's up?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Nothing much, it's just...we need to talk." Naruto looked confused, stepping aside so she could come in. He closed the door and locked it.

"Okay, let me just get dressed really quickly and I'll be right back." He disappeared into the back. Sakura waited for about five minutes until he came back out, wearing a low cut V-neck shirt and jogging pants, his blue necklace back on his neck. He plopped down on the couch next to her and waited.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well. How are you, are you okay?" She asked curiously.

"I'm fine, if you're talking about last time. I feel a lot better thanks to you." He gave her a sincere smile. "Well, how about you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I just really need to talk to you about us." Naruto stared, slightly confused. Sakura went on.

"Well, I just really need to know where we stand you know? DTR and all that."

"DTR? That sounds really perverted, Sak." Sakura threw her hands up.

"That's what I said! But no, it's not. That's not important though. I just want to know what I am to you."

"Everything." He stated, simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura sat, stunned for a second. After a while, she collected herself.

"You're such a guy." She muttered, embarrassed. She could feel her whole face heating up. Naruto laughed and crossed his legs.

"If you want to know I guess you could say that were dating? I mean, I didn't know what to call it. I didn't think you felt the same way." He looked away nervously.

"Really? Wow, I guess we were both confused. I thought you were into some other girl or something..." Naruto scoffed.

"If you mean Koiyacou, I told you were just friends. I've been hanging out with her and in the ANBU headquarters because I wanted to give you some space. I was all determined to finally let you know how I felt, but after I kissed you, I felt like I went too far. Like I was pushing myself on you, you know? I'm sorry though, for kissing you without asking." He scratched his head nervously.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Sakura asked suddenly. It caught him off guard.

"Um-m of-f course n-not!" he said quickly.

"Well, don't be sorry. Whatever you want us to be is what we'll be. I just hope that I can really call you mine." She smiled. Naruto smiled back at her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug.

"I've always been yours, since the day we first met. It's nice to know that you're all mine, now that I know that, I may not ever be able to share." He kissed her forehead softly laughing. Sakura tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him eye level to her. She stared into his eyes, and then smiled, kissing him softly.

"Geez, Naruto, you're such a romantic." She whispered, contently.

DTR. For an idea that came from her perverted friend, she had to admit that it was pretty nice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sweet, hopefully. I don't know if I did good with the romance, since I am relationship-sually challenged T_T tell me what ya think! :3**


	7. Awkward Conversations

**Hi! Thought I'd make this one a little funner than the past few, the others were just so serious -_-'**

**Anywho, enjoy, I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and Sakura was feeling great. She got off early from her shift at the hospital the night before, and was well rested. Plus, it was another day off. One she planned on spending with her gorgeous boyfriend of two months. So far, things couldn't be better. However, she wasn't aware that Naruto had come over early that morning nor was she aware of the situation downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, tell me Naruto, how are things with you and Sakura?" Tamaki asked as he sat in a chair across from Naruto. They sat in the family room as Tamaki interrogated him. Naruto fidgeted, nervously. Sure, he'd known Sakura's parents for a long time; he was practically a part of the family. But something about them dating seemed to set up another relationship hurdle between him and her parents. He was once close to them when they only thought of him as her friend, but now, he had to past their tests before he can be let back in again.<p>

"Everything's great Tama-Haruno-san." He didn't even know if he was able to call him Tamaki anymore. This. Was. So. Awkward.

"That's good, that's good. So, why have you guys decided to go further with your relationship?"

"Um, well, we uh, thought that it was time we DTR and all that." It had taken weeks to finally figure out what that meant. He smiled, remembering how triumphant he felt when he figured that out.

"DTR? What is that! Is that some new sex position you kids are doing these days! Have you violated my daughter?" He stood up, giving Naruto the coldest look. Naruto shook his head quickly.

"No,no,no,no! Of course not! DTR means define the relationship! I would never violate Sakura like that!" He stuttered out.

"Oh, is my daughter not pretty enough for you to do that? She's a beautiful girl, are you saying she's not worth that?"

"Wait, what? No of course not! I mean, Sakura is freakin' gorgeous and of course I'd want to do that but-

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU WANT TO VIOLATE MY DAUGHTER!"

"What! Gahhhh! No! Sakura is a great girl; I haven't done ANYTHING with her! I mean it's not that I don't want to, but I respect her enough not to! I'm fine with how things are now!" He rushed out, closing his eyes. He was beyond confused. Tamaki sat down, satisfied.

"Good answer kid. Now that we're done beating around the bush, let's talk about some rules." Naruto nodded, relaxing visibly, letting out a long sigh. Great, the worst was over.

"Now, rule number one is respect my daughter at all times, if you don't I'll kill you. Rule number two, protect her and don't make her cry or I'll kill you. Rule number three; have her in by curfew time, which is eleven o' clock sharp. Not eleven o' one or eleven o' clock and two seconds. Eleven on the dot. See, any later than elven and a guy's brain shuts down." Naruto stared confused.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Well you see, at night, guys begin to think with another part of their body...we'll call him Mr. Willy for now. If you have my daughter out too late, Mr. Willy will begin to block all your rational thoughts and the only thing you'll be thinking about is sex." Naruto nodded slowly, wishing the conversation was over.

"And, by the way, if you violate rule number three, say goodbye to Mr. Willy, got that?" Naruto nodded quickly.

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Now, son, I know guys around your age have been around the block a few times, trust me I know, but none of that with my daughter, I don't care what loose girls you had before."

"You don't have to worry about that sir, I'm not like that, trust me." Naruto felt his cheeks burning as he spoke.

"Hmm? and why should I trust you?" Naruto didn't look into his eyes, choosing instead to look at the interesting carpet.

"Im a...um, im a virgin." Naruto could not believe he was having this conversation. He felt as if all the embarrassment was gonna make him explode.

"Dammit!" Tamaki face palmed. Naruto was seriously confused. Did they not want him to be a virgin?

"Umm, Do you-" He was cut off by Tamaki shouting out into the kitchen.

"Damn, you win this time, Rin!" His wife stepped out, smiling as she stirred the pancake mix. Naruto heard footsteps coming downstairs. Sakura had come down to see what the commotion was.

"Heehheee, I'm always right babe." She sauntered happily into the living room.

"Tamaki and I made bets on whether or not you were virgin, and I won! I mean come on, you just scream virgin, there was no way you couldn't be! You're just so cute and innocent!" She went over and pinched his cheeks

"Oh. My. God!" Sakura moaned, exasperated. "You guys are so embarrassing!" Tamaki looked up innocently.

"What? Can't a dad question his daughter's boyfriend?" Sakura looked over at Naruto and the expression on his face said it all. She went over and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto his feet.

"Come on, let's go. Mom, dad, today's my day off so I'll be out with Naruto for a bit, see you guys later!"

"Love you honey!" They said in unison.

"Now remember rule number three Naruto or Mr. Willy pays the price." Sakura widened her eyes, embarrassed. Naruto just stood up straight, and saluted him.

"Yep! Eleven o' clock sharp sir! See you guys later!" He smiled and walked out with Sakura.

"Ah, young love. Isn't it sweet babe?" Rin leaned over and kissed Tamaki softly, then left to the kitchen.

"I guess. He's a good kid, but we already knew that before. It's just so fun to tease him"

* * *

><p>Once they got outside, Sakura sighed.<p>

"So, how bad was it?"

"Hmm, between violation, sex positions, and Mr. Willy? I'd say it went well." Sakura rolled her eyes as they kept walking.

All parents were embarrassing, hers included. They just happened to be a little more eccentric than most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I think this was my failed attempt at comedy -_-' kinda in a bad mood, I was feeling good but then halfway through this, I went upstairs, got yelled at, which completely ruined my mood and hopefully not the mood of the story . Review. Oh yes,please do.**


	8. Insecure

**Hi guys! So. Not sure if I really like this chapter. Someone said I should make a chapter a mission so I'm like, sure. So I went to type it, and I. was. Stumped. I had no inspiration whatsoever. No plot, nothing. Like, I was stuck on the first sentece for like three hours, and the title for like twelve! So I just wrote and wrote, and thus, this was born. So please, with this fair warning, tell me what you think. I really tried hard on a little action, don't be too harsh .**

**I don't own Naruto. Mehhh.**

* * *

><p>Silence. Both a gift and a curse. An oxymoron if you will; who knew silence could be so loud? It magnifies every step and breathe, any and every movement. Naruto found himself, completely still as he hid. One slight movement could give away their position amongst the trees. He crouched down, kunai ready in his hand. He could sense the enemy, about 4 kilometers north. He could also sense his partner's position, less than a kilometer west of his current position. Thinking this way made him feel like Neji or Shikamaru; he smiled at that thought. Suddenly, something whizzed past his head, just barely grazing his cheek. He jumped back as a barrage of kunai flew over him, deflecting them with his own. As he dodged, his movements were halted. All around him were metal wires, barely visible. He was stuck in an odd and vulnerable position.<p>

'Dammit! How did I not see this coming?' He waited until he could hear the familiar shrieking sound of the wires being cut. Looking up, he saw his partner cutting them with ease, giving him an exasperated look. He grinned nervously. She rolled her eyes as she cut the last wire, dodging as another barrage of kunai came there way.

"Sakura, watch out behind you!" She looked back to see a sword going directly for her, dodging just in time. Naruto quickly subdued the enemy, running his ninjato through him, just missing any important organs. The enemy began to scream as he felt the pain. Naruto grimaced, but said nothing; now was not the time for sympathy, this mission was to be done quickly, efficiently, and ruthlessly. None of which fit Naruto's style, but who was he to complain? The security of the village depended on this mission. He removed the blade and crouched down next to the man.

"You'll be returning with us," he whispered, "you have important information about our village that we need to retrieve." He began to pull out scrolls to seal the body, when more ninja showed up. Three tall men, all clad in black outfits and tribal masks covering their faces.

"You're not going anywhere. Give us back Touun and we'll go easy on you." Naruto frowned, readying his weapon.

"No can do, we are under orders to bring you back dead or alive, and not to let you escape at all costs" Sakura answered, calmly. She stood next to Naruto, pulling out shuriken, laced with strong poison. The masked man pounced, then disappeared. Naruto and Sakura stood, back to back with their guards up. One jumped from the trees, slashing at Sakura with a machete. She flipped back, landing on a branch. He quickly hacked it and went for her limbs. Gathering as much chakra as possible, she caught the machete and smashed into pieces. She grabbed him and slammed him into a nearby tree, causing him to crash right through it and through three more.

Naruto ducked a punch and sent a kick his way, punching back with as must force as possible. They were stuck in a pretty even taijustu match, which would end up becoming a battle of stamina, one Naruto knew he could win. Jumping back, he created seals as fast as possible. He wanted to finish this quickly, the longer they fought, the more attention they would attract.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken." He gathered the chakra with just one hand, still proud that he finally managed to master it without using a clone. However, it expended a lot of energy just to through it, not counting the energy it took to create it. He threw it, hoping that it would work. The enemy did not expect to be attacked with ninjustsu, stepping to the side just in time. However, he didn't know it would expand. He watched in horror as his body began to be shredded, the sheer pain leaving him speechless.

Sakura walked over to the enemy, hitting a pressure point and knocking him out to be certain. As she went to pick him up, she felt cold steel on her neck.

"Don't you dare move ." He whispered darkly. They were so busy, they completely disregarded the third masked shinobi. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he noticed the situation.

"Sakura are y-"

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" The man shouted, hysterical. He couldn't believe that the strongest shinobi in his small village had fallen to these sorry excuses for ninjas. Who the hell were they? He pressed the knife closer to her neck, drawing more blood. That's when he noticed that she had pulled out a kunai, readying for a sneak attack. He grabbed her hand causing her to gasp in surprise, using her own weapon to stab her in the stomach. He dropped her as she let out a scream.

"Sakura!" Naruto began to rush over to help her.

"Idiot! D-don't worry about me, don't let him escape!" Naruto stood, torn. Sakura looked awful, as she coughed up blood. But that information was important for the village, it's security was at stake. With inhumane speed, he rushed the enemy, catching him by the leg before he could make a leap for the trees. His anger clouded all his senses, his strength out of his control. He gripped the masked man's leg too hard, dislocating it and shattering every bone. The man let out a blood curdling scream as he feel, clutching his leg. Naruto stood over him, prepared to take his life.

"You w-wwouldn't d-dare!" The man shouted, haughtily. Naruto leaned over him, his expression unreadable.

"They want you back, dead or alive. If you're alive, they can torture you, if you're dead, they could pick your mind. You would be grateful if I killed you, it'd be far more peaceful for you." Sakura could hear the malice in his voice. Naruto was not in his right mind.

"Naruto, don't kill him." She stated shakily as she coughed up blood into her hands. She wasn't against killing the enemy, but Naruto wasn't thinking rationally; he'd definitely regret it later. Naruto looked at her, then knocked the masked man unconscious. He quickly made work of sealing the men. Once he finished, he rushed over to Sakura. She sat, sweat pouring down her forehead as she tried to heal her wound.

"Let's get you to some water so we can get that cleaned up." Naruto suggested, meekly. He knew how Sakura was, she didn't like feeling weak. She would probably decline any help. True to his thoughts, she shook her head.

"No, it'll be fine."

"Sakura, you really need to get that cleaned." He picked her gently as she protested.

"What the hell! I said no, I'll be fine!"

"Look, you're a nurse, you should no we can't let that thing get infected, or it'll become an even bigger issue" Sakura pouted angrily, but said nothing. She hated feeling like she needed to be taken care of, especially in situations like this. It's not fair; Naruto could take wounds to the stomach and walk them off like they're scrapes to the knee. If he could be tough, then so should she. Having to treat her wounds would just make them waste an extra night. She felt like it was all her fault.

"You were amazing, Sak!" Naruto said, breaking her out of her train of thought. He smiled softly at her, as if reading her mind. She looked away.

"You don't have to say that." She muttered. Naruto laughed. He adjusted her in his arms and quickened his pace.

"Of course I do, you're such an amazing fighter. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now." He slowed down as she began to try to heal her wounds with the green chakra shrouding her hands. After a minute or so, they found a small stream. Naruto sat her down softly and began to unpack all her medical stuff.

"Don't get so down on yourself; you're a great kunoichi."

"Yea, well for a great kunoichi, I sure do cause a lot of trouble. I swear, every mission I get injured and ending up being a burden."

"That's not true. Besides, a bunch of people fighting with sharp objects? _**Somebody's**_gonna get hurt eventually." Sakura scowled.

"But you guys always bounce right back to action while I just stay down, and practically bleed to death" Naruto sighed, looking her in the eyes.

"Sakura, you and I are different. I have a little extra help from Kyuubi. You don't, and yet you have some kick-ass regenerating powers. Without you, I would've died fifty missions ago. Stop questioning your strength, you're so much stronger than anyone can imagine. You're not a burden. Heck, I feel like a burden, always falling for stupid traps." He laughed, scratching his head."But anyway, you're important to the mission. How would Baa-san react to you talking like that about yourself?" Sakura looked away and smiled. Naruto was really such an amazing friend. She could tell that he was being sincere as he spoke.

"You're right. Thanks Naruto, really." He gave her a big grin.

"No problem!" They stood, content with each other's presence as Sakura healed her wounds. Naruto was the one to finally break the silence.

"Soooo. If were gonna get that wound cleaned, you're gonna have to take off your shirt" He tried his best not to blush. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Idiot, was this all a plan so you could see me topless?" She teased.

"N-no!" Naruto defended, his face completely red. Sakura smiled.

"Perv."

"Saaakuraaaaa!" He whined.

"Fine fine. Don't look, perv." Sakura turned her back to him and stripped, slowly stepping in the water. As the water cleaned out the blood, she got out so she could put on the bandages. Naruto helped her to wrap them around and get her settled. They set up their camp and laid out their sleeping bags, getting ready to finally get a good night's rest.

* * *

><p>Starring up at the sky, Naruto smiled. Sakura had long since fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful. It hurt him to know that she didn't understand her on worth. How much she truly meant to everyone else and himself. Especially him. But that was why he was here, to remind her how special she was every single day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, don't throw tomstoes, I tried on this one, action just isn't my forte, but I figured it was worth a shot. I do take suggestions, especially since plot bunnies are a rare species to come buy. Thanks for reading, and please feel free to review! :3**


	9. Sweet Moments

**Hi, um..here's another chapter i guess..it's really quick and really short and i just randomly daydreamed this while in american studies and band...and geometry(i don't pay much attention in class). So I hope you guys like it, and if you don't, please tell me! I take all critisism! :3 though, im kinda scared you guys won't like this. Well, to each his own.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Small, dainty hands tangled into golden locks. Wide, strong hands held on to a thin waist as they pulled the body closer to their owner. Two bodies melted together, locked in a passionate kiss. Minutes, hours, neither knew just how much time passed; for them, time stood still. The sounds of their breathing were the only noises in the room. Sakura's eyelids fluttered open to look at her lover. She let out a soft moan as his teeth moved down her neck, marking her. She let her hands travel down to his neck, resting them there. Naruto opened his eyes, staring into hers. A small smile graced his lips as he pulled her in for another kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her in an embrace. He laid his head in the crook of her neck, sighing softly. Just like that, the heated moment shared between the two was over. He hummed softly as Sakura ran her hands through his hair.<p>

_"Hmm. I love you...so much more than I can ever say..." _He sung softly, as they sat in an embrace on his couch.

They've had plenty of moments like this, Sakura mused. Sometimes, the thrill of it all excited her, made her weak in the knees from anticipation and sheer joy. Other times, it terrified her. As he kissed her, she could feel all their raw emotions mixing and clashing, overwhelming her. It was too much. Especially when it felt like it would progress into something else, something she was not ready for. The idea made her blush; she knew that one day they would share their love in...deeper ways...but she just couldn't imagine being that intimate with him. It made her extremely self-conscious. She wondered whether or not Naruto ever thought about it, but she knew he was too much of a gentleman to ever bring it up. That made her smile. She loved how considerate he was of her. He made her feel so special and beautiful. He would give his life for her, and knowing that made Sakura's heart swell. She wished there was a way to show him how much she loved him. There was no amount of words that could even begin to explain what he meant to her. When she first told him she loved him, he gave her the biggest smile and kissed her for what seemed like eternity. He replied back without a hint of hesitation in his voice. The memory made her smile as she continued to stroke his hair softly. Naruto was truly a beautiful person.

Most imagine falling in love to be an overwhelming experience; it hits you and takes over you and consumes you, but to Sakura, it was nothing like that. It seemed like one day she realized that she was in love with him. It just happened naturally. She didn't even notice she was falling until she was already at the bottom. Nothing crazy or anything like that. She just was. The part that was the most odd to her was that she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she fell so hard for Naruto. Whenever she asked him, he'd reply that he fell for her the first time he met her and saw her sad smile. That always made her blush. Why had she denied herself his love for so long? _Girls are truly idiots_. That was the only answer she could think of. Sighing, she closed her eyes and continued to run her hands through Naruto's hair. She couldn't imagine losing him. As much as it frightened her, she could picture a future with him; her being the head-medic at the hospital and a world renowned specialist, and him being the best damn Hokage that Konoha's ever seen and ever will see. She could imagine little blonde children running around their house, maybe even a few pink heads mixed in as well. They would be trained to be amazing shinobi by the best and nurtured and showered with love. And she and Naruto would fall deeper in love with each passing day. It was such a frightening thought, of everything the future held, but with him, everything would definitely be okay. Yes, their future seemed bright. Once, she asked Naruto how he felt about the future. True to his nature, he replied that he couldn't imagine one without her, and as long as she was with him nothing else mattered. Honestly, he had such a way with words. Sometimes, she even imagined how their wedding would be. Flowers galore, as the petals lined her path. A big, beautiful white dress with a long train. Her slow walk into the arms of the man of her dreams. And a sweet kiss that would be different from all others; that kiss would bond them 'til death and after. It would be all too perfect. She felt a hand poke her cheek, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw Naruto grinning at her.

"What're you thinking about? You've been blushing the whole time?" He teased. Sakura swatted his hand away and pouted. Naruto laughed, resting his head back in her lap. If he knew what she was really thinking, she'd never hear the end of it. Smiling softly, she leaned down to kiss him, her hair curtaining around them. She decided to let her hair grow out, and now it was down past her shoulder blades. She brushed her lips softly against his. Naruto stared half lidded at her as she connected their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet; not overwhelmingly strong or passionate, just a nice sweet kiss. After about a minute, she broke it to get air. Naruto reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. Bringing her face back down to his, she smiled against his lips. She began to sing quietly, closing her eyes.

_"Cause baby you're love takes my breathe away..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was sweet. Again, I have no relatioship or kissing experience...so yea I hope that doesnt reflect in my writing -_-' Please review, lemme know what'cha think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
